1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for incipient drive of a slow charger for an environment-friendly vehicle (e.g., a green vehicle), and more particularly, to a system and method for incipient drive of a slow charger, wherein incipient drive entry of the slow charger used when a battery is charged in an electric vehicle (EV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slow charger is used in charging a battery for environment-friendly vehicles, such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV).
According to the related art, a control pilot circuit which is a control circuit for operating the slow charger when the slow charger and electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) are connected. Furthermore, the control pilot circuit uses a relay or a real time clock (RTC) to perform a charging sequence. However, the relay or RTC used in the related art may lower the efficiency of the charging sequence due to a substantially high dark current, and the configuration of the control pilot circuit using the relay and RTC according to the related art is complex, and manufacturing cost thereof is substantially high.